Strangest Months of Our Lives
by Fwego
Summary: A Kyo and Tohru fanfiction. I don't really wish to spoil too much about the plot, but it becomes apparent in the very first chapter. Though in this story Kyo and Tohru are in their early twenties have jobs,Yuki and Machi are going out, and all is as the manga is except that Akito is a bit of an outcast with the zodiacs for all of the harmful things she's done.
1. Finding out

Kyo woke to see his beloved wife sleeping in his arms and couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. Her long, silky brown hair pooled around her shoulders, behind her, and some even in front of her. He gently brushed some of it from her shoulder to behind her, planting a tender kiss on her cheek before getting to his feet and dressing in his annual routine for his day at the dojo. He didn't wish to wake Tohru so he made himself some rice balls, leaving a few out for her when she decided to get up and left, heading for his daily job as head of his retired adoptive father's dojo. A sigh came from Tohru as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't know how to tell you..." she whispered to herself.

The hours passed by and during the time, Tohru had gotten a phone call that had made her concerned and even slightly frightened. Her doctor had called her and confirmed what she suspected but now, she only wished that Kyo would take the news as well. It was something they couldn't change. If he... if they couldn't come to grips with this, then it would probably be the end of their loving marriage. Or so she feared. Speaking of her husband, he walked in with a smile and kissed her cheek. "Hello Tohru. How was your day?" "F-fine!" she giggled nervously, painting a smile across her face. He blinked. "You sure? You don't sound it." _'Please don't ask anymore Kyo.'_ she silently begged him. "Y-yes. I just am not feeling all that well and I rested for most of the day since all my chores were taken care of yesterday." He seemed to leave it there and nodded. "Ok. Do you want me to make you any of that damn leek stew?" he asked. She couldn't help but giggle. He'd always hated leek stew, even when they first met but whenever she had gotten sick he always offered to make some specially for her. "Please." she nodded.

He got up and disappeared into the kitchen to start his semi-horrid task. _'Thank you.'_ she thought and sighed out her relief. She sat at the kotatsu in their living room and Kyo set the finished bowl down in front of her and sat across from her. She didn't touch it, just stared down at the billowing steam. "Tohru, I know you. What's wrong?" her husband's face turned from worry to a stern frown. She felt a wretch in her stomach and tried to choke down her whimpers and hold back the tears but the flood gates went out. "Oh Kyo..." she sniffed and covered her face with her hands, "I-I just don't know how to say this... I'm so scared..." He blinked in surprise and shifted closer to her, pulling her into a tight embrace and placed his hand on the back on her head to help her feel closer. "It's okay." he whispered, "Take your time. There's nothing to be scared of." She cried in his shirt, soon calming down in his comforting, warm embrace. "Kyo... I-I'm pregnant."

The world seemed to freeze in time after the words hit his ears. "Y-you... are...?" he spoke up after the long, frightening, uncomfortable silence. She merely nodded, ready to burst into fresh tears again. "How... long have you known?" he asked again, his expression unreadable. "I figured it our three days ago but... I only found out for sure today." she replied, a few tears escaping their pools. He caught a few of them and cupped her cheek. "Tohru, you don't need to be frightened. I'm glad you're having a baby. I... I'd love to be a father." he smiled, "But... not alone. If you're wanna." New tears came, but of joy instead of fear. "Oh Kyo...," she sniffed, trying to push her tears back but in vain, which he found utterly adorable, "I'd love to raise it with you. It's all I want. I love you two so, so much." He leaned in and molded his lips around hers for his reply, nervously putting his hand on her stomach. He looked down, his crimson eyes flashed with a blazing urge to protect and a warm, fatherly love all at the same time before it was replaced with fear and he jerked his hand away, as if he was diseased. "I-I don't think I'll make a good father." He looked away in shame.

"No..." she put her hand on his and gently squeezed. "You'll be the best father I could ever know." He looked back at her, his own eyes had teared up a bit. "I just don't want to be a father to it like _he_ was to me." he said, his voice slightly edged with hate when he mentioned his biological father. "You won't be. Not ever." she consoled her husband and pressed her forehead against his. He finally let a smile out and put his hand back on her stomach. "I want to be like Shishou to this kid. You know how great he-" he was cut off by her putting her fingers across his lips. "You'll be like you to this baby. And I'll be so proud of you." she smiled, her eyes full of warmth and love. "Alright." he chuckled. "I'll be me."

"And we'll do this. Together." she sighed happily as he rubbed her shoulder. "Right." he nodded. She then flinched and bolted away. He was dumbfounded by what had just happened, he needed to process it for a moment before getting up and following after her. "Tohru?" He heard her wretch and felt guilty about what this baby would put it's fragile mother through until it came. He kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back as she got sick once again. "It's gonna be ok." After her sickness session, she spat out the water she used to rinse her mouth with in the sink and panted.

He couldn't help but think: _'These are going to be some weird ass nine months.'_ He continued to hold her hand from behind her and kissed the back of her head. "Not alone. Together." he whispered. She smiled at his words and leaned back into him. "Yes, that's all I want." He held her like this for what seemed like ages when she spoke up, "How are we going to tell the others?" He irked slightly. "I don't know... but I have a feeling at least one of them will try to kick my ass." Tohru sweat dropped, "Oh, right... I'll ask them nicely not too." "You're my lifesaver." he rocked her and kissed the top of her head. She giggled, "Anything for you."

"I guess I'll call them tomorrow to schedule a small meeting the day after." she suggested. "Sounds fine." he shrugged, "After breakfast." She groaned, which surprised him. "I'm sorry but I'm not looking forward to eating in the morning."


	2. Guests are here

The night passed through seamlessly and, as Tohru promised, called their friends, the other zodiacs, and Tohru's closest friends to a lunch the next day then sat quietly at the table, staring down at the food in front of her. Kyo eyed her over his own oniguri. "Tohru, you need to eat even a bit. It's not good for you to just stare at it."

"I know." she smiled nervously, "It's just that I don't think I can stomach it at the moment."

That raised a red flag for him and he sat up straight. "Isn't there a way to stop that? At all?"

She shook her head in return to his question. "No, sorry."

He felt a valley develop in the pit of his stomach. This was all his fault. She was going to go through hell and it was all because of him. All he could do was watch and help in the little to nonexistent ways he could.

She must have noticed how he felt because she put her hand on top of his and shook her head slightly with a smile. "It's not your fault Kyo. There should be no blame on anyone. We're having a baby, the most magical thing that could happen to a couple. We should be excited. Sure, we can be scared of some things, that's normal. But in all, we only have to be happy. This child is a part of you and a part of me. It's a symbol of our love. Not only will we love it and listen to it's wants and needs but I know it will love us too."

"Tohru," he raised her hand and kissed it, "How do you always know just what to say?" A blush passed across her face as he said that and she wriggled. "I-I don't know. Maybe I just know you well?" He smiled. She was utterly adorable all the time in his eyes and could never be otherwise.

"You know I love you, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "I know you do. This baby proves that." She pulled her hand away and couldn't help but put both on her abdomen. "Wow, I can't believe we're having a baby. It's so frightening and happy at the same time." He blinked, "Frightening?" "Yes." she nodded, "Everything we know now is going to change in some way forever." This caused him to sweat-drop. "Geez when you put it like that." She gasped and quickly ut in, "N-not that I'm not happy to have this baby! I would want nothing more than to have children! I-I mean if it's one child I can have one but if we have more I can have more. I-I don't mean that we have to have more than one baby. Oh..." He smiled at her, "I get it. It's okay."

She smiled and then there it was. A ring. "Ah!" she smiled and got up, "Our guests!" He sighed and stood up as she went to answer the door. "Here's me getting my ass kicked by that damn rat."

Lucky for him though, it was Arisa and Oou. Bad for him, Arisa would still kick his ass. Another pro, they had agreed earlier that they would wait till everyone was here until they told them the news.

As time passed his worry only grew with each new group entering until finally Yuki and his girlfriend Machi came and his stomach turned and Tohru were very close and Yuki was going to act positively to her and negatively to him. Crap. Then everyone came and so did the time of truth.

"So, what's going on all of a sudden?" Arisa asked what they all were thinking. Tohru smiled warmly, "Well to be honest, something wonderful. Kyo and I are having a baby!" That was followed by cheers and the occasional comment of, "'Bout time." which made them about ready to blush. "Congratulations Tohru." Yuki smiled, casting a quick glare at Kyo which made him flinch., smiling back at Tohru. "Thank you." she smiled and sighed happily, "I kind of wanted a baby for a while anyway so this is wonderful." Her husband blinked, "You have?" She nodded. "Too stupid to ask?" Yuki asked calmly. "Hey! You calling me stupid is like calling this kid stupid!" Yuki blinked in surprise at his defence and opened his mouth to say something but let it go and mumbled to Tohru, "Sorry about that." She blinked, "Huh?" Kyo smirked, "That's right, stay down you little rat." Kyo was then received by a swift kick which he was sent flying and landed on the floor with a grunt. "You deserved that." Haru interrupted.

Yuki smiled to Tohru, who was freaked out. "I'm very happy for you two, don't get me wrong. A baby is a wonderful thing to have." She slowly held a nervous smile. "Thank you." He left to entertain his girlfriend and Arisa came over. "I can't believe you're having a kid." she mumbled, "boy do years go by fast." She smiled again after making sure Kyo was okay and up. "Yeah, times do change huh?" "Yeah." she smiled then punched Kyo's shoulder, making him wince. "Congrats big guy!" "Th-thanks." he moved away and rubbed his arm. "Kyo maybe you should sit down?" she asked. "I'm fine." he replied gruffly. Arisa laughed, Bet you're gonna be a doting dad! All you tough guys are!" He frowned, "I'm gonna be a good dad but not a doting one dammit." "_Sure_you are." she rolled her eyes. "I said I wasn't gonna and I ain't gunna!" he snapped. She laughed. "Ah this is so good I need to record this so your kid can see this in the future. It'll be priceless." He frowned, "Go tease someone else." "Fine." she rolled her eyes and both she and Oou hugged Tohru, making her cry. "Yes, congrats. Our Tohru is so grown. I think I'm going to cry." she wiped her eye once. "Oou. Hana." she sniffed.

As the others congratulated them and slowly each left, Tohru grew more and more visibly tired. This was the first time she never worked herself yet seemed like she had. Another side effect? When everyone was gone he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why don't you sleep?" "Oh but I have to-" "No, listen to me." he shook his head, "You're sleeping for two now so get some rest." "Oh... okay." she gave in with a sigh. He smiled and led her to their bedroom. "Thank you."

She smiled tiredly, "Hey Kyo?""Yes?" he blinked. "What do you want most? The baby I mean. What do you want it most to be?" He blinked then thought about it for a moment, "I guess a boy." "How come?" she smiled. "Dunno. I guess I just want a boy." he replied. "Well, lets hope." she laughed, "For a boy." Kyo smiled and set her down on the bed and kissed her. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." she kissed him back.


	3. The Baby

"Um Tohru... Are you sure I should be here?" he asked, glancing around at all the pregnant women around him and suddenly feeling uncomfortable, and slightly surrounded. She took his hand and smiled, "Of course you are Kyo. This is an amazing occasion! We're going to see our baby for the first time ever! It'll be magical, I promise."

"Mrs. Sohma." a nurse came into the waiting room with a smile, "The doctor will see you now. If you'll follow me." The couple stood and followed the cheerful nurse to their own room and were soon left alone. Tohru laid in her chair while Kyo sat in the seat next to her. She took his hand and smiled, "Just a few minutes till we see it. I'm so excited!" she giggled. He smiled, "I am too" Just then their doctor walked in and smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sohma. Here to see your first child I presume?" She nodded, "Yes, we are." "Good." she walked across the room and set up the ultrasound. "This might be a bit cold." "Brrr!" Tohru shivered when the gelled wand ran over her bare skin. Kyo blinked and stared at the screen. "Where are you... ah! There it is." the woman doctor smiled and paused the screen. "Where?" he asked, "I don't see it." Tohru was sniffling, "I see it. Oh Kyo I'm so happy!" The doctor circled part of the screen, "That's the baby right there." He stared at screen, his eyes widening slightly. She smiled and left the new parents alone. "Tohru I... This is amazing." He kissed her cheek, "I'm so proud of you." She smiled then stared at the screen. "Our baby... its so small..." "It'll grow." the proud father smiled, "Then we can hold it one day."

She sighed happily, "Hold it, hug it, rock it to sleep, talk to it, share precious memories with it. Oh Kyo I can't wait for the end of this pregnancy and work on our brand new beginning." "It'll come." he chuckled, "Besides, we'll have some memories to make with it still inside. Like...," he blinked, "Um..." "When it first kicks!" she smiled brightly, "Or when we find out what gender it is!" He looked saddened by that, "Do we have to? Don't you want to wait till its born to find out?" She blinked then slowly smiled, "Alright. That does sound more fun." He returned to his normal and gave her hand a gently squeeze. "Ready to go home?"

"Hmm? Oh! Okay." she smiled and stood up, pulling her shirt down. They signed out and walked back home. "Still want a boy?" Tohru suddenly asked. "I could go either way but, yes." he nodded. She leaned on his shoulder. "Kyo I just had a thought...," she looked sad and near verge of tears, "Kyo what if the baby is cursed?" He stopped suddenly. He hadn't thought about it. Once all the members were freed, he hadn't even though of the curse. But, what if the child was cursed? One of them could never hold it. Never be the parent they wanted to be. Be forever heartbroken. He felt his heart wretch. What if it was a cat-like he used to be? That'd be worse. Much, much worse. God he had enough of a hard time as a child let alone what they would go through with their child.

And what about Tohru? God, she'd be torn apart by that. She'd be the overprotecting mother or the rejecting mother? She'd die if she couldn't be a real mother to their baby. But a though occurred to him. All the zodiacs were freed right? So, what were the chances that their child would be cursed, all on its own? "Tohru, I don't think that's possible." he finally spoke after careful calculation. "I mean, we're all freed and I don''t see how it'd start up again." She physically relaxed and gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kyo."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his inviting arms. She ended up bawling in his arms. "Kyo..." He gave her forehead a light peck, brushing part of her bangs to the side. "Hey, shh. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see. We'll have a healthy little baby and we'll live happily ever after." She sniffed and nodded, burying her face in his chest, "You're right, you're right. I shouldn't worry so much." He smiled sadly and rocked her a bit until she calmed down. "Its okay to worry. It just means you love the baby so much."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I do. I love it so, so much already. Kyo there's nothing I could love more right now than you and our child." He wiped away a stray tear and took her hand, "Lets go home." They walked hand in hand to their home, Tohru hiccuping every few minutes due to her outburst a few minutes earlier. He chuckled. "Hmm?" she blinked. "If this kid is half as cute as you are then the whole world will love it." She blinked then blushed a bit, "I'm not that cute." "To me you are. So will this kid."

They entered their home and she sat down on a mat in the living/dining room, rubbing her stomach. He chuckled, sitting down behind her and snaked his arms around her sides till his hands rested on her stomach. "Can't wait till it kicks can you?" "Nope!" she smiled, "I hear its the most magical thing you can feel while pregnant and I just, want to feel it so bad." He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Sounds amazing. I cant wait either."

Tohru sighed happily then started singing a lullaby, rubbing her stomach as she did so. Kyo closed his eyes, listening to her beautiful singing voice, then started to slowly rock her. She slowly seemed to get tireder and tireder until she finally fell asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly, picking her up bridal-style, stood up and carried her to their bedroom, setting her down in her bed and kissing her forehead before going in the living room to watch the weather.

He woke up again an hour later to sobbing. He turned around to find Tohru, weeping like a little girl. "Kyo, I'm so scared!" she chocked out. He quickly stood, crossing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. "Shh, its okay. What are you so scared about Tohru?" She sniffed, "I had a terrible nightmare... Oh Kyo..." "What was it about?"

"We had lost...," her crying suddenly got worse, "We had lost the baby!" He bllnked then rubbed her back to help soothe her. "Tohru shhh. We still have the baby. It was a nightmare, nothing more." he whispered to her. "But it felt so real." she sniffed, "Oh Kyo I don' want that to happen." He kissed her before pulling away. "Listen to me. We are never going to lose our baby. I promise you that." She calmed down and rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic sound if his beating heart and closed her eyes. "I believe you." He smiled sadly, "There. Now, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll join you in a little while?"

"Okay." she sniffled and walked off to their bedroom. Kyo shut the TV off and followed behind her. He laid down beside her and she snuggled up so he could wrap his arms around her. He rubbed her shoulder until she fell asleep and stayed with her for a while before he got out of bed and headed to a window sill, leaning his elbows on it and sighed. "I hope to god I'm right about the baby." He looked at the moon and felt a certain helplessness. Then a burning rage. "Of course I'm right! I'll make sure nothing ever happens to this kid!"

He snorted and moved away from the window. He dressed for the cold night air and took a stroll down the block to cool himself, making sure to leave a note for Tohru in case she woke up again. He breathed in the chilly air, snowflakes floating down from the heavens. "Hmm, snow is a bit early." he mumbled. He looked across the street then his eyes opened wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was with Tohru, walking down the street with a little child holding each of their hands. The kid and Tohru laughed while he watched over them with a warm, loving gaze. Then they disappeared. _'Was that a vision?'_ he blinked. He then shook his head, _'Couldn't be... Could it?'_

If that was a sign, he smiled, then they were going to be okay. No matter what. It gave him hope, all the fear disappeared. Should he tell Tohru? Probably not a good idea. He'd tell her one day, but not now. He walked back home, removing his coat and found that Tohru was still asleep. He sat beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna make sure I never lose you. Ever." he whispered.


	4. Tiny Life

A few months had passed and Tohru just seemed to glow already, She was only four months in but Kyo couldn't help but notice her gleam. He got behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest every so slightly. "Oh! Morning Kyo." she smiled and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and kissed the line of her jaw, "Feel anything yet?" he asked. "No..." her heart seemed to sink a bit after that.

They were awaiting their child's first kicks ever since Tohru's giggling fit when the baby first moved. It was only the month before this that it had moved, causing both parents to be thrilled and Kyo slightly confused. He never expected that Tohru would feel some things and he couldn't but he assumed that that wouldn't be the only time. He felt slightly jealous but let it slide. After all, birth would be terrible. That he felt sorry for.

She saw the look on his face and gently shook him. "Kyo...?" "Hmm?" he blinked then shook his head. "Never mind." She blinked then gasped when she smelled the burning breakfast. "The food!" she panicked and quickly moved the food to a burner that was now off. Kyo shut the fires off and blinked, "Is it okay?" She nodded, "Yes."

He made them plates and they sat dwon together. "Sure you want to come to my job with me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Of course! I've always wanted to see you teach at the dojo. Besides, I haven't seen Kazuma in a while either." "Well... okay." he smiled. During the time they found out they were pregnant, Kazuma had been off on a trip and had come back a few weeks later. When they couple told him, he was thrilled and said that 'Kyo would make a fantastic, overprotective father' which Kyo of course denied. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Kyo smiled.

Soon enough they made their way to the dojo. "Hey! Master!" a student waved, "You're early!" "We came early to see my dad. Have you seen him?" he asked. "No sir." the boy shook his head. "Alright." he led Tohru to his teaching room and pulled out a chair for her. "I'll find him and bring him here." "alright." she giggled, "It moved again." "Lucky." he nuzzled her cheek, "Stay right here." He walked off to Kazuma's favorite place and smiled when he saw him.

"Dad!" he called out. The older man turned and smiled, "Hello Kyo. How are things?" "Tohru and I are okay. We're waiting for the first kicks from the baby." he sat beside him. Kazuma chuckled, "That must be taking a while for you isn't it?" He huffed, "I guess." They looked at the trees and Kyo sighed. "Everyone thinks I'll be overprotective. I don't want to be that. Not like my mother." Kazuma smiled sadly. "I uderstand that. I doubt you'll make the same mistakes as she did." He closed his eyes, "My mother was broken. I won't be that. I hope that's going to happen."

They talked for a while before heading back to the inside of the dojo. Kazuma sat beside Tohru while Kyo taught his students their latest lesson. His wife smiled excitedly and watched the lesson as if it were the most important thing of the world. He smiled at her from time to time before returning to his duty. After it was over, Kyo headed to his father and wife, kissing her cheek and placed a hand on her stomach. "Felt anything?" She shook her head, "no." "Excited?" Kazuma nodded, "Of course."

He helped her up and she leaned on his shoulder. Kazuma smiled, "Goodbye." They said their goodbyes then walked over to the park. "Its so beautiful." she smiled, gazing at the sunset. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting at her side. "It is, huh?" They both suddenly stopped. "Was that?" Tohru smiled brightly, "Our baby... just kicked for the first time!" He felt a little movement again and smiled warmly. This was the greatest feeling in the entire world. There was nothing else like this. Nothing at all.

He knelt down and rubbed her slightly bulging stomach. "Hello..." She smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Is the father happy?" she asked. "Of course." he leaned up and kissed her, "This is the greatest feeling in the world." She giggled and kissed him back. "Yes, it is. It kind of tickles too." He chuckled, "Oh really?" She nodded and smiled.

He got up and rubbed her stomach once more. "Just wait. In a little while, this baby will be out and we can finally hold it. Won't that be great?" She laughed, "It'll be amazing! Oh Kyo I can't wait!" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Lets go home okay?" "Okay." she nodded and they started walking back to their house.

Tohru stopped. He blinked and looked back at her. "Tohru?" She smiled nervously, "Nothing. I just feel a little off." His eyes widened and he went over to her. "Off? Are you okay? Is something wrong Tohru?" She shook her heaed. "No. All I need is to lay down for a little while. I promise I'm all right." He watched her worriedly, "Well okay... but if you still feel weird then I'll call the doctor and we'll get you checked out."

He carefully led her home and she went to the kitchen. "I need to start on dinner." "No you don't." he frowned, "I'll make dinner. You just sit down and relax." She slowly agreed after some convincing sat on the couch. He fixed dinner and brought her a plate. "Here." They started eating and he kept checking on her to make sure she was okay.

He sent her off to bed and she went up the stairs. Suddenly there was a thud and he ran upstairs. His eyes widened in horror at the spectacle before him. Tohru was passed out on the floor with a fever and worst of all... there was blood.


	5. In Jeopardy

"Tohru!" He ran to her side and took her hand. A pulse. That was good. The blood however... that was bad. What if it was the baby? Oh god. Not the baby! "Tohru wake up!" he begged and gently shook her. She didn't awake. "Please!" he teared up. Nothing. He picked her up and hurried outside.

He carried her to the nearest hospital and burst inside the front doors. "I need some help! Please!" A few nurses hurried Tohru into an emergency cart and wheeled her away, leaving a scared and worried Kyo in the lobby. He paced back and forth for what seemed like hours. A nurse came out and called a name from a clipboard. "Kyo Sohma?" He rushed over to her.

"My wife Tohru... is she okay? And the baby?" "Your wife is fine, for now. She has a high fever and we're working on bringing it down. As for the baby, we won't know for sure for a while. I'm sorry." His heart sank. He could lose his first child tonight. "I'll show you to her room." He silently followed behind her.

When they got to Tohru's room he was left alone with her and he fell to his knees at her bedside. "Tohru..." he took her hand. He felt utterly helpless. He started praying. Praying to whoever or whatever god would listen to him and save his beloved wife and child. He couldn't bear to lose either of them. He squeezed her hand a little. Not his family. He already lost that once. He couldn't bear to lose it again.

He prayed for so long, he almost started falling asleep. Just then a doctor came in and he sat up straight. "Yes?" "Your child is fine, but if her fever doesn't go down then you may lose it. We're working on bringing her fever down, checking her every now and then. I hope everything is okay." He nodded to him and left. Kyo looked back at his wife. "Please Tohru, you need to get better." He bit his lip, "Please..."

He stayed by her side for hours, possibly even until the next day. He couldn't sleep, even if he tried. He sat in a chair and watched over her, checking her fever himself every few hours, usually between the times the doctors checked on her. "Come one..." he whispered, placing his hand on her forehead. "At least you feel a bit cooler." One of Tohru's fingers twitched and her eyes slowly opened. "Huh...?"

His heart made a small leap for joy and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Oh god Tohru I'm so glad you're okay." "Where am I?" she asked, her voice was somewhat quiet and raspy. "You're in the hospital. Don't worry, you both are going to be fine. Just rest for me, okay? You need to get better soon." She slowly nodded and her eyes closed over. "Okay." He held her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. "I sure hope I'm right." he sighed.

"Mr. Sohma. Wake up." His eyes shot open and he stood up. He had fallen asleep? Guess that wasn't much of a surprise. "Your baby is fine for now, but your wife can't leave just yet. Her fever could still become unstable so we want her to stay until it's completely gone." He sighed in relief and nodded, "Sure, I don't mind. Thanks." The nurse smiled and left them after checking Tohru's IV.

He shifted and looked at Tohru. She seemed to be resting peacefully for the first time since coming here. He smiled, this filled him with new hope, hope he hadn't felt in hours. He checked her fever and sighed happily. It was way down since last time. At this rate, they'd be going home soon. At this rate, their lives would go back to normal as if nothing had ever happened that day.

That's when in the middle of the night, Tohru got worse. Kyo could only watch as doctors and nurses surrounded his wife and he was left outside in the hall. There was no way... no way their child would survive this. He felt his heart-break. They were going to lose their first child. He sat in a chair and just hoped half-heartedly for the best to happen. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He thought, for a moment, that there was still hope. If there was, then he'd act the doting father to his child and dote over his wife as well. At least a bit, but not overboard.

The time dragged out for eternity before a nurse and doctor came out. "How is she?" he sat up straight, his eyes betraying how frantic he felt. "She's fine. So is the baby." the doctor told him, "We brought the fever down and if it stays down, she should be able to leave in a few days." "Thank you." he nodded and looked to the nurse. "Go ahead." she smiled, reading his mind. He hurried to Tohru's room and held her hand. "Oh Tohru I was so worried. I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, her exhaustion evident. "How is the baby?" "Its fine." he kissed her cheek, "You're both fine."

She sighed happily. "I'm so glad Kyo. I was worried about the baby. I'm happy to know its okay." He put his hand over her stomach. "It's because its a fighter. I can tell." She giggled, "I hope so. I want it to be just like you." He blinked then smiled warmly. "Well, it can't be entirely like me. It has to be a little like you at least." She smiled, "Okay." "Get some rest." he stroked her hair, moving a strand out to the side. She needed no second bidding and fell asleep a short while later.

He sat down and stroked her cheek once, making her smile in her sleep. "I promise I'll never stop fighting for you two." he whispered, "And you'll keep fighting for me." He smiled at her. She was so peaceful. It was hard to believe the horror that had just happened. "Sleep well Tohru."


	6. Return Home

"I'm so sorry Kyo!" Tohru apologized for the fifteenth time. "Tohru, I'm just wheeling you out of the hospital." he told her. "I know, I'm so sorry!" she sniffed. He smiled, "Its not that big a deal. Really." She calmed down and sighed, "I'm sorry." "Its okay." he smiled. They were then at the front doors and she got up, taking his hand. "Okay, lets go home." He had her lean on him and walked with her back to their home. "Alright, you doing okay?" he asked. "Never better." she smiled as they walked into their house.

"Surprise!" they turned sharply to see all the Sohmas and their friends waiting for them. "Guys, this is so thoughtful." Tohru smiled. "Give me a heart attack..." Kyo mumbled under his breath. "Oh don't complain." Arisa smiled. Hana went over and held Tohru's hand. "How are you feeling?" "I feel fine." she replied with a smile. "We were all worried about you!" Momiji seemed near to tears. "I'm sorry." Tohru apologized. Just like her. "Don't be sorry Tohru." Yuki smiled, "Just feel better."

Tohru moved so she could sit on the couch. Kyo had ordered her to sit down as soon as they got home and she'd keep her promise. "Sissy... how is the baby?" Kisa asked, grasping onto her shirt. "The baby is fine." she smiled. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "We're happy for you two." Hatori smiled, though, he probably already knew. "Must've been so hard on our lucky Kyo." Ayame sighed. "Stop calling me that!" he snapped.

He frowned then went over to check on his wife. "Sure you're okay? Need any water or something?" he asked. She shook her head, "No, I'm fine." "Aw Kyo, such the doting husband. "Shigure teased. "Shut the hell up!" Kyo barked at him. "Oh! The baby kicked again." Tohru interrupted Kyo about ready to smack Shigure. "Let me feel! Let me feel!" Momiji smiled brightly. "Me too sissy... if its okay..." Kisa nodded. "Its okay." she smiled. The two put their hands on her stomach and smiled when they felt the kick. "Cool!" "Wow..."

She giggled. "It is amazing huh?" They nodded in unison. "Sissy how far are you?" "Five and a half months." she smiled, "Just three and a half more to go." "Oh I can't wait, I can't wait!" Momiji cheered, "A little mini Tohru!" "Ah, but what if its like its father?" she smiled. "The horror." Shigure whined. "Shuddup!" Kyo snapped. "I'd actually like it if the baby had orange hair..." Tohru blushed.

They all stared at her, making her squirm in her uncomfortable position. "Awww!~ How sweet of you!~" Kagura gushed and hugged her. She smiled nervously. "Uh huh..." "Why? If you don't mind me asking." Yuki blinked. "Because... its a beautiful color and... something as special as that should be passed down, right?"

Another moment of silence before Kyo walked out of the room. "Kyo..." Tohru looked upset. She was scared he was mad at her for what she said. But why? She wanted another little Kyo to love and care for. Was he really upset about something as innocent as that? And why... why did it make her so mad? She got up and followed behind him. "Kyo-kun."

He flinched. She hadn't called him that in a long time and faced her. "Yeah?" "How dare you make me worry so much!" she cried, "Do you hate me so much for saying I wanted our baby to have the same hair you do?!" He stared at her in shock. She was never mad at him, or anyone. Here she was, yelling at him. "N-no of course not. I'm happy that you said that, really." he blinked dumbfoundedly.

She weeped and snuggled into his shirt. "I'm sorry..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He was confused, but happy she wasn't yelling anymore. "I really am happy Tohru. I want it to have hair like mine. I'm honored you said that." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes."I'm sorry for yelling." "Its okay." he stroked her hair. It probably wasn't her fault anyway. Hormones and all.

He lifted her chin up and kissed her. "I hope it has my hair, just like you want. Whatever you want it to have, I want that too. I love you and this child so much." He put his hand on her bulge and rubbed slightly. She sighed happily and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

He kissed her cheek and held her closer. "Want to go back inside? They must be worried." "Yeah." she slowly nodded. They headed inside their home together to find the others talking and stare in shock when they came back inside. Oh... must have overheard. "We're okay, really." Tohru smiled. They slowly relaxed and everything returned to normal.

Their little 'party' ended later than expected and the others returned to their houses. Tohru sat on the couch and rubbed her little bulge. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy should really act a lot better than this. Mommy promises to try to not change while she's having you." She smiled when she she felt the baby turn. "Its fine? Wow, you are like your Daddy huh? He's always saying things like that."

Kyo leaned in the doorway and watched her, a warm smile painted on his face. She was so adorable. He went over to her. "Are you talking to it?" She nodded, "I think it can hear us by now so I want to talk to it as much as possible. That way when its born, it knows I'm its Mommy." He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh? Think it knows I'm its old man?" he blinked. "Maybe if you talked to it more." she smiled. He bushed. He'd never done anything like that before.

He shifted so he could lean down and kiss her stomach. "Hello little one. I'm your father." She giggled, "You mean 'Daddy'." He chuckled and nuzzled her bulge. "Fine. I'm your Daddy." She played with his hair. "And a great Daddy you are so far." "You think so?" he sat up. "Of course." she smiled and kissed his cheek. He stroked her shoulder. "You're too sweet Tohru." She giggled, "Maybe, but at least I'm right."


	7. Nightmares

"Come on Tohru you're almost there." Kyo coaxed, holding onto Tohru's hand. "One last push." She screamed out from the pain before a rush of relief and dullness. She looked to her side to see Kyo holding a little brown haired bright pink baby. "A girl?" Kyo blinked. Who was talking to him? Oh right, the doctor. Why couldn't she hear him? Why was everything going dull? Why was everything going... dark? "...? …...?! …...!"

Tohru gasped and sat bolt upright in bed. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare where she died. She couldn't tell Kyo, it'd scare him. She winced and rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry... please calm down. You're hurting Mommy." Kyo stirred a bit in his sleep and mumbled under his breath. She smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through his bangs. He was so peaceful, it was hard to believe he used to be so hyper and bullheaded. Well... he was still a bit of those, but not as much anymore.

She awkwardly got up and headed downstairs. "Its hard to believe I've gotten this big." she giggled and put her hand on her stomach. "Or that I'm going to be even bigger." At the current time, she couldn't clean a bit nor could she cook. Kyo had forbidden them and she'd abide by his laws. She did miss them though.

Tohru sat on the couch and turned on the TV to the weather channel. She smiled, 'Kyo's favorite channel.' "Good morning." Kyo called from the stairs. She blinked then turned a bit to look at him, "Oh Good morning Kyo. Did you just wake up?" He nodded and went over to her. "How are you? Hows the baby?" She smiled, "I'm okay. And the baby is fine, a bit hyper but its okay?" He placed his hand on her stomach. "Just a few more months of this. Don't worry too much." She shook her head, "I'm not worried."

She was frightened of her nightmare and shook slightly. She didn't want to die. Yet again, she didn't want to tell Kyo about it either. She painted a smile on her face and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy. Only a few more months before our baby comes." That terrified her inside. What if her dream came true? What would happen to Kyo and her baby?

She pushed her fear aside. She had to. What if she caught another fever? She couldn't risk her baby again. "Want some breakfast?" Kyo interrupted her thoughts. "Please." she nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek then got up and went in the kitchen. She gulped then followed him after a few minutes of thinking. "Kyo..." "Yes?" he blinked. She paused then shook her head, "Never mind."

He blinked then slowly nodded, "Okay." She walked back to the living room and sat down. "Oh Kyo... I'm sorry..." she whispered and teared up a bit. She then started crying and buried her face in her hands. "Wh-what's wrong?" Kyo came out after hearing her start crying. She gasped and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, really!" She could lie and blame it on her hormones due to when she saw a commercial for cat food she started weeping like a little girl, but it'd kill her inside.

"Sure?" he went over to her. She nodded and sniffed, "The fact that its going to rain just makes me so sad.." Liar! Liar! You're lying to the ma n you love! You're a terrible human being! She started crying again and buried her face in his shirt. He sweat dropped and held her close. "Its okay, its only rain." She sniffed and nodded. "I know... but its so sad... I was going to do laundry today..." "We can still do it, just hang them inside." he blinked, "You know that." She nodded, "Okay... okay..." You are awful!

He let go of her and kissed her forehead. "Will you be okay now?" She nodded and sighed sadly. He got up and went back to the kitchen. Liar. He came back with their breakfast and handed it to her. She took it and started to eat, avoiding eye contact with him. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to be sure. She nodded, "Yes!" then took a big bite of her breakfast.

He sweat dropped again. Pregnant women were weird and hard to make out. She was so strange now. He could never tell what was going on anymore. She ate her breakfast so fast he was shocked by it. It only took her like, two bites to finish her oniguri. Okay, scary.

She broke down crying again and he had to hold her and comfort her again. What the hell was wrong with her? This was beyond her normal out of character self. This was... was she... hiding a secret from him? It seemed like it. That was the only explanation. "Tohru... please tell me whats on your mind. Why do you keep crying?"

Her eyes widened in shock then she sighed. "Please don't ask Kyo..." "But I need to know or else you're going to stay miserable." he frowned. She teared up and pulled away. "If I told you then you'd be scared!" "What on earth would you say that would scare me?" he asked, a little annoyed. "I had a nightmare about our baby!" she cried. He stared at her in shock then his hair covered his face. "Tell me about it. I'll listen."

"The nightmare was that I was having the baby and... then I died!" she yelled, tears streaking down her face. His eyes widened in shock and he just stared at her. She... died? He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. Would that really happen? Would he really lose either her or their child? He didn't want to believe it. It was just a nightmare, that's all. It did not predict their future.

"Tohru... It was only a nightmare. Nothing more." he calmly told her, rocking her a bit. "I mean it, it doesn't mean that you're going to die. I'll make sure that nothing ever happens to you or our baby." he promised. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. He wiped a stray tear away. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you'll have a safe delivery. That's why we should go to the hospital to have the baby, where you'll be safe."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. "OK." He smiled a little and ran a few fingers through her hair. "Everything is going to be fine." he soothed her. She eventually fell asleep in his arms and he kissed her forehead, laying her back down on the bed. "Sweet dreams Tohru." He laid beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. "Sweet dreams to you too, kid."

The next morning Kyo was up before she was, which was a little unusual now but still, he went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. When he went to check on her after it was done, she was still asleep. He figured not to bother her then and went back downstairs. Hey, she was peaceful and she needed all the rest she could get so the baby would grow healthy.

He ate alone, not minding it that much. He was finally getting used to Tohru's changes in behavior. It seemed hard at first but grew to be rather easy. There were some noises upstairs and a very tired Tohru walked down the steps. "Hello." he smiled. "Hi..." she yawned. "Still tired?" he smiled. She nodded and wobbled over to him. He got up and took her hand, leading her to the table. "Not much longer." he reminded her, "Then its all over."

"Right." she smiled a little. He helped her sit down and rubbed her shoulder. "Want anything?" "Some water would be nice." she replied, "Please." He smiled, same old Tohru. She'd never change. He got her her water and sat beside her. "Kyo, can we talk about names?" she suddenly asked. He blinked, "Names?" "For the baby, Since we're only having one I'd like to make a name for it. We can choose a boy and girl name and when we have it, whatever gender it is, we name it from the already picked names."

He paused then nodded. "Alright. Why don't you start first?" She giggled and thought for a moment. "How about... Chika? Daichi?" He shook his head. "No. How about Ichiro and Fuji?" She shook her head, "I don't think so." They came up with multiple names until they finally came up with a name. "Kaname. But, what if it's a girl?" He smiled and leaned on the table. "Kyoko sounds nice." She gasped then teared up, "Kyo..." He kissed her cheek. "Just saying."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're so kind." He stroked her cheek. "I only suggested it because I knew you'd love it... right?" She nodded. "I do." He smiled and nodded, "I'm glad." She put her hands on her bulge and smiled down at it. "So little Kaname or Kyoko huh? I can't wait to meet you." Kyo pulled her into a close hug. "Same." She giggled, "Mind if I ask Yuki to be there with us when the baby is born?" He froze. He had to admit, he expected this, but he had hoped he was wrong. Then again, this would make Tohru happy. "Fine." he sighed.

She gasped, "I-if you don't want to that's okay!" "Its fine. Really." he smiled. She giggled, "Thank you." "Go lay down, okay?" he smiled, "You need all the rest you can get." She kissed his cheek and hobbled over to the couch and laid down. He smiled. She definitely was cute.


	8. Welcome New Life

"Hello." Kisa smiled a bit as she, Momiji, and Yuki walked inside. "Yea, hey." Kyo muttered as he closed the door. Since Tohru had reached a certain point in her pregnancy, Kyo had her lay down either in bed or on the couch as much as possible and he'd do all the little things for her. She of course apologized again and again but he always did it with a smile. Well, all except now. With Yuki here.

"Where is sissy?" she asked. "Upstairs, resting." he replied. "Is it okay if we see her? Is it? Is it?" Momiji asked, almost frantic to see Tohru. "Yeah. She was awake last time I saw her and that was just a few minutes ago." Kyo shrugged and went upstairs. The rest of them followed close behind him. "When is Tohru's due date?" Yuki asked, voicing their question. "In a week." Kyo answered.

The silver haired man blinked in surprise. "Aren't you worried about her going into labor at any minute?" Kyo turned to face him and it was clear he hadn't been sleeping well. He was worried about her. Extremely worried about his wife and child. Yuki backed off and nodded to him, "Never mind that." Momiji and Kisa looked at each other in confusion but when they reached the door they ran inside. Tohru slowly looked over to them, apparently having just woken up and smiled. "Oh, hello. I missed you guys." "Sissy how are you feeling?" Kisa asked. "Yeah, yeah, how are you?" Momiji put his hand over the brunette's. "Fine, a little tired, but I'm okay."

"Can I feel the baby?" Kisa mumbled, holding her hand over her mouth. "Of course you can." Tohru giggled. She moved the blanket so Kisa could put her hand on her full stomach. She giggled, "I can feel it. Its happy today isn't it?" "Yes, it is." Tohru nodded with a warm smile. "What do you want it to be?" Kisa blinked then thought about it for a minute, "A little girl." Momiji laughed and nodded, "Right! Tohru with a little girl just like her would be so cute! Like a momma and baby chicken!" Kyo roughly ruffled Momiji's hair. "Don't talk about my child like it's an animal!" "Wha! Kyo's hurting me!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and went to Tohru's side. "How does it feel, knowing this child is coming so soon?" "Delightful. I can't wait until I can finally hold this little miracle that Kyo and I made." She smiled sweetly, "To see who it's like in both looks and personality. To see it grow up and share memories with it. To spend my life with it. I can't wait." she sighed happily. He smiled warmly. _'__This is so like her.'_ "Have any plans for the name?" "If it's a boy then Kaname, if it's a girl then Kyoko." she replied. He blinked, "Wasn't you mother's name Kyoko?" She nodded. "Yes, it was Kyo's idea to name it Kyoko if it was a little girl. I love that about him, he's so kind." Yuki glanced over at Kyo then looked back at her. "He takes very good care of you." She nodded, "He does."

He smiled and moved a bit of her hair to the side. "Just relax and the baby will come as soon as it knows it's ready." She laughed, "Right!" Kyo watched over her through the corners of his eyes during the entire visit until she eventually fell asleep and he ushered the others away so she could rest in peace. "You kids should go home, its late." Kisa and Momiji left soon afterwards until all that were left were Kyo and Yuki, in a house, alone, together.

Red eyes stared at purple, purple stared right back at red. Red gulped and avoided his gaze. Purple continued to watch him. Red squirmed slightly. Purple didn't budge. "What?!" he finally snapped. "Nothing just… I'm sorry." Kyo stared at him in shock and awe. "Wait… what?" "I'm sorry about the way I treated you… about you and Tohru. You know I didn't exactly agree to it at first but now… I want to say I'm sorry. You two love each other so fiercely… I can see you two are soul mates." he looked down at his hands, "And I wish you, Tohru, and your child have the greatest lives together." Kyo blinked then rubbed the back of his neck a little. "Uh… Thanks. Here I thought you hated me."

"I used to but for Tohru's and her child's sake I have to put my feelings aside." he replied. Well, that ruined the kindness of it all. Kyo looked at the time and gasped. "Almost midnight already?!" "Mind if I stay on your couch tonight? Machi will understand." Yuki asked, taking out his cell to call his girlfriend. "Yeah sure." Kyo made up a spot for him on the couch and went to check on Tohru. _'__Still asleep, that's good.'_ He kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight Tohru."

Yuki was all set and he and Kyo talked a while more. About the baby, Tohru, how things were, Machi. "I plan on asking her to marry me you know." Yuki blushed a bit, "Maybe after all this baby business is over, but I plan on asking her soon." "Better do it soon, otherwise she might get upset about it. I can tell she's been waiting for you to ask her. She's got the attitude." Kyo replied. He blinked, "R-really? She does?" The orange haired man nodded, "Yeah." Yuki looked at his hands. "Huh…" Kyo opened his mouth to say something but something scared him. Something loud and terrifying.

"KYO!" He bolted upright and dashed upstairs with a just as spooked Yuki tailing behind him. Tohru was gripping the sheets under her and panted, "I think… the baby…" she winced then gasped in pain, "IS COMING!" "Oh crap!" Kyo panicked and turned to Yuki, "Get your car ready!" Yuki nodded and bolted downstairs. Kyo took Tohru's hand and held it close to his chest. "Just hold on okay?" She nodded and whimpered, "It hurts…" She had tears in her eyes due to the pain. He bit his lip and gently picked her up and went downstairs at a semi slow pace, so he wouldn't make her discomfort any worse.

He helped her into the car and got in the back with her. "Drive damn rat!" "Sure, stupid cat." Yuki smiled and started the car and headed towards the closest hospital. The entire time it took to get there was utter torture to Kyo. Seeing his wife in so much pain and crying because of it, it tore his heart apart. When they finally got there, he felt his heart relax and the two hurried to get her inside. Soon enough they got her a room where he and Tohru stayed while Yuki stayed in the waiting room, calling the others to come and join them in this joyous occasion.

Kyo held onto Tohru's hand and kissed her cheek. "Just relax and wait till its time okay? I won't leave you, not ever." She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "O-okay. I believe you." This was followed by more panting, crying, passing out, waking up, and repeating on Tohru's part. Kyo would stay by her side, kiss her hand, cheek, forehead, pace around her side, pace around the room, return to her, and repeated this. Whenever Tohru was passed out, Kyo would quickly go out and tell the others what was happening and returned to her side as fast as he could.

All the zodiacs waited in the lobby or waiting room, not to mention Tohru's close friends. Some of them brought presents, some of them just came to wait and see what happened. All were there to support the soon-to-be-family. Tohru's eyes fluttered and she moaned, shifting slightly. Kyo sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "Hey, how are you?" "F-fine." she smiled tiredly. "Not much longer." he stroked her hair. "The doctor said that its time to push as soon as you woke up." Her eyes widened in fear, "R-really?" He nodded and put his hand over hers. "You can do this, I believe in you."

Her fear disappeared and she smiled, "Alright." The doctor and nurse came back and wheeled them into the delivery room. "Alright Mrs. Sohma, we want you to push, okay? Think you can handle that?" Tohru put on a determined face, just like she did in high school, "I can do this, no problem!" Kyo chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. "Just take your time and the baby will be here soon." The doctor smiled, "Are you sure this is your first time?" Kyo nodded, "Uh, yeah."

He chuckled then got everything ready. "Alright Mrs. Sohma, start pushing when I say so. One, two, push!" As Tohru pushed she cried out as she pushed, the pain seemingly unbearable until she was allowed to relax once again. Kyo stared in a mixture of shock, horror, and worry, slightly bighting his lip. "You're doing great." the nurse smiled, "Just a few more times just like that and you'll be holding your baby in no time." Tohru smiled meekly and panted, "R-right." "Come on you are strong, you can do this. I know you can."

He kissed her cheek before she pushed again and again. The same repeated process that made him want to give up and die. All this pain on her, all this suffering. Only she would know how it felt and only she would go through this. He couldn't protect her, and he always was able to do that. He felt so weak and helpless. Like there was nothing in the world that he could do to help her with anything.

All until… he heard that tiny little cry.


	9. New Family Member

He stared down at the little bundle as it was passed from doctor to nurse to doctor again, quickly cleaned, checked then handed over to him._'Orange hair...'_ Tohru's wish came true. He rocked the little newborn and smiled warmly. How perfect was it? Extremely. Nothing would ever compare to being with his child like this. He turned and showed it to its mother. "Look. It's our baby."

Tohru smiled sweetly and touched the baby with her fingertips, gently ghosting over the infant's head. "Orange hair, just what I wanted. I couldn't be happier." He handed their child over to her, kissing its head. "It's just perfect. Our child is with us, finally." "Would you like to know the sex of your child?" the doctor smiled. "Oh yes, please!" Tohru nodded.

"You have a son." he smiled, "Congratulations." "Son?" Kyo blinked in surprise. "Hello little Kaname." she smiled sweetly and rocked him, "What a handsome boy you are." He smiled at his family and kissed Tohru's cheek. "You think he's adorable huh?" "Very!" she giggled, "And I know you do too." The doctor interrupted, "Excuse me but we need to put down a name for the certificate. What name should we put down?" "Kaname. Kaname Sohma." he replied, not taking his eyes off his wife and son. "Alright." the doctor wrote it down and left with the nurse.

"Want me to go get the others?" he asked. "Please." she nodded, "Take Kaname with, he'll want to meet them." "Alright." he smiled and took their son, cradling him close to his body and walked out into the hallway. Yuki was talking to the others, trying to get them to calm down. "They've been in there for hours!" Ayame complained. "It takes hours for a baby to be born brother." Yuki sighed. Kyo chuckled to himself before walking out. "Hey, I want you guys to meet someone." They gasped and crowed around him. "It's so cute!" "Utterly adorable!" "It has hair just like its daddy." "Congratulations."

He smiled and rocked his son. "His name is Kaname." "Kaname! Oh that's just perfect!" Momiji jumped up and down, clapping his hands. Kaname yawned and looked up at all the faces around him, blurry though to him. "Aww! He has Tohru's eyes!" Kyo blinked then smiled warmly, "Yeah, he does don't he?" Kisa smiled, "So, hair like his Daddy and eyes like his Mommy? I think that's perfect." "Yeah!" Momiji smiled. Shigure chuckled, "Tohru's going to love that."

The little boy cooed and reached up to his father. He took his hand and smiled warmly, "Hey little man." "Hehehe." Kyo frowned, "What's so funny?" "Nothing just... you are a good dad." Haru smiled. Kyo was about to yell at him but decided against it and rocked Kaname more. The baby yawned then fell back asleep. "I'm going to bring him back to his mother. You guys can come with." They followed Kyo back to the room and Tohru smiled tiredly, "Welcome back. Hello all." "Hi Tohru." Yuki smiled, "How are you feeling?" "I'm tired and a little achy but I'm fine." she smiled. "Hey Tohru, the baby's eyes are blue." Kyo told her. She smiled brightly, "Really?!" He nodded, "Yeah." "Just like my mom." she smiled sadly, "I miss her so much." "She'd be so proud of you." he kissed her forehead. "Such a loving husband." Ayame sighed happily. "Shut up." he growled quietly so Kaname wouldn't wake up.

Too late. Kaname started whining and sniffling. Tohru gasped and started rocking him. "Its okay baby. You don't need to cry." He felt bad and mumbled, "Sorry..." Kaname's stomach growled and he blinked. She laughed, "Not your fault. He's just hungry." Tohru suddenly seemed embarrassed. Kyo had all the others 'get lost' for a while and sat down next to Tohru as she fed Kaname. She rocked the little boy and took care of his needs after she had fed him, as if she'd done this all her life. "Wow, you really studied huh?" he blinked. "Yep!" she nodded and laughed.

She kissed Kaname's head and smiled warmly down at the little baby boy. "I can't believe we made something so perfect as him." "Its kinda weird but yeah." he nodded. She sighed happily, "I'm glad we had him." "Same here." he smiled warmly. "He's going to get so spoiled." he chuckled. "Yeah." she smiled. Tohru yawned and handed Kaname over to his father. "Here..." "Get some rest." he nuzzled her cheek a little before he stood and rocked his son. She fell asleep a little while later and Kyo went out to see the others. "Hey." Shigure smiled. "Tohru's asleep." he told them, "You should all go home anyway." They nodded and slowly, one by one, all of them left after saying their goodbyes to him, leaving messages for Tohru, and saying bye to Kaname.

He headed back to the room and double checked on Tohru before he sat down and smiled at the newborn. "You know Kaname. Somehow I know you'll be a lot like me. Don't tell your mother. That'll make her so happy she might faint."


End file.
